Carousel
by Chimuku
Summary: Round and round we go, where it stops nobody knows. All along the ride we go, hope is there for us you know. But when we start to lose our minds, going dizzy, moving slow, we discover that all was lost on our Carousel of Despair. {SYOC Open}


_A/N_

 _*pokes head out* I know there have been a lot of SYOC's lately but I just got this idea and thought it was cool so I just went for it. If you don't like it or the concept, feel free to exit from the ride on your right. If you do, keep all hands and feet inside the ride at all times. (This is Carnival-ish/Circus-ish themed btw) The form'll be at the end of the chapter along with the rules. Have fun reading and I hope you decide to submit a character to my very own hell hole!_

* * *

Horrified screams filled the once joyful place by the name of 'Carnelevarium O Fortuna' or the 'Carnival of Endless Fortune' for those who didn't speak Latin or just couldn't be bothered to translate.

Once upon a time, the screams were always full of happiness and wonder. Now, one after one, those same screams were turned into something horrible.

Something filled to the brim with shattered hope and endless despair as those around them were slaughtered mercilessly. Time after time a body would fall as blood slowly drained from their body, much like their life at that moment.

A teenage male sat with his arms around his younger sister behind a popcorn machine. His arms trembled right along with her body as they tried their best to keep quiet. In the moonlight, their pale skin seemed to glow. Any other time, they would probably be quite fascinated by it but now, with every single body pale from their lack of life glowing in the moonlight, it only seemed to make their fate even more obvious to them.

The screams had stopped now. They should've been happy. They should've been able to get up and run away. Neither of those things became a reality as the sound of footsteps neared them. His sister started crying, whispering about how they were going to die. The older brother knew this to be true and simply closed his eyes, praying for that his sister was able to get away or, at least, won't suffer.

The footsteps stopped just as his sister screamed her heart out about how she didn't want to die and that she was sorry for whatever caused them to want to do this. The brother stayed silent but opened his eyes anyway. He wished he hadn't.

His sister was yanked from his arms and before he could even scream, blood splattered everywhere. His eyes were wide with horror and the scream got stuck in his throat. His sister was dead. Her blood that was now covering his face and body made that clear. So why couldn't he cry? Why couldn't he scream?

The murderer bent down to be eye level with him which made him look away. A small chuckle escaped their lips and they lifted his chin gently. Something flashed in their eyes before they grinned devilishly.

"Hey. . .are we full on. .guests?" asked the person who still held the poor boy's chin along with the body of his dead sister in the other hand. He must've blanked out for a moment because he didn't hear anything after that. All he could do was allow despair to wash over his body. You wanna know what the strangest thing was?

 **He enjoyed it.**

* * *

 _This was supposed to be longer but I changed my mind because a.) I was really eager and b.) It got my point or whatever across well enough as it is. I think. Just know that future chapters, if people decide to submit character's, will be longer and I'll try my hardest to please you all. I have lots of ideas for this and already planned out some possible murder/executions that are carnival/circus themed-ish. I would tell you but..ya know. Anyway, on with the rules and shit (\\(O^O)_

 ** _Rules:_**

 **\- Please use the submission form given. I know this is kind of a 'Duh!' rule but I just wanna be sure it's followed.**

 **\- PM the form to me, please. If it's in review, everyone already knows everything about your character and, well, there aren't any surprises or anything.**

 **\- Feel free to submit multiple characters but I only will accept two per person so..proably just end two if you want. No guaranty I'll accept both though.**

 **\- THIS IS NOT FIRST COME, FIRST SERVED! I will be eager to start the story but I will be looking over all the submissions as they come in and decide on them based on quality. Take your time and don't stress yourself out, dude.**

 **\- I will try to stick to the character you made but I will most likely change them up to add to or move the story along. Like, character arcs and stuff.**

 **\- I hold ultimate power over this story. If you think your character is a survivor and they die, you cannot get upset with me. I will take what you think in consideration but I decide everything myself so please try and understand this as the story progresses.**

 **_Form:_**

 **Name: (Surname, Given Name unless they're a foreigner.)**

 **Age: (From 15 to 18. No exceptions. Probably.)**

 **Gender: (All genders are welcome. I mean all. I'm a very open-minded person.)**

 **Talent: (No canon talents and preferably less common ones.)**

 **Physical Appearance: (Hair, eyes, body type and all that jazz go here.)**

 **Normal Clothing:**

 **Show Time Clothing: (This is something I just came up with. 'Show Time' is basically a class trial, just slightly different. Since this is circus/carnival themed, make this pretty colorful or eccentric, no matter the character's personality. I think this'll be fun and I'll explain better later or upon request.)**

 **Personality:**

 **History: (Not all kids have bad lives and not all have good lives. Make it realistic, please.)**

 **Strong Points:**

 **Weak Points:**

 **Possible Motives:**

 **Interests:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Allergies?:**

 **Sexuality: (Again, I'm really open-minded)**

 **Romance?: (Tell me their type and if they don't mind being in a relationship.)**

 **People they get along with:**

 **People they are neutral with:**

 **People they don't get along with:**

 **Reaction to Body:**

 **Reaction to Execution:**

 **Role in Investigation:**

 **Role in Trial:**

 **Quotes: (So I can see how your character speaks)**

 **Anything else?: (Did I miss something?)**


End file.
